


Bloody Awful

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all the poetry Spike quotes is his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Awful

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-series  
> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Service"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

The shop windows glowed from inside, frost ringing each pane like sugar.

"Angelus?" Darla cooed. "I'm hungry for some Christmas sweets." If her words puffed no steam, the passers-by did not notice.

Spike looked at the riches within, murmuring, "So still I stood, and stared and dreamed, savouring sweetness with my eyes, devouring dainties till it seemed my candy shop was paradise."

"One of yours?" Angelus sneered.

Spike glanced up. "Robert Service."

The door opened to a burst of children's laughter as a family exited, their arms full of bundles.

Angelus caught the door and held it. "After you, Darla."

**Author's Note:**

> <http://famouspoetsandpoems.com/poets/robert_william_service/poems/12499.html>


End file.
